Amnésie
by Azazel-unborn
Summary: Que se passe t il quand Harry oubli tout? Voila un Harry plus con que d'ordinaire, et qui considère Draco comme un Dieu... HPDM Yaoi en prévision
1. Mais, heu, je suis qui, moi?

AZAZELUNBORN©™ : AMNESIE : CHAPITRE 1 :

DISCLAMER : Les ahuris sont à JK Rowling, le reste vient de mon esprit torturé et perverti et pas clair…

L'histoire se « situe » dans un monde parallèle à celui que nous connaissons d'Harry Potter… en gros : comme je n'ai pas encore lu les livres 5 et suivants, je supprime tout ce qui y arrive et je crée des illogismes… Dumbly est vivant, Sirius n'est pas mort, mais de toute façon on le verra pas, Harry et Draco sont toujours ennemis (pour le moment… chuuut) Ron est toujours et encore célibataire (non, il ne finira pas avec Harry…) Hermione, elle, sort avec Neville… heu, non, ça sonne faux, finalement, non, elle lorgne juste sur Harry en secret… tout comme Ginny, et, non, il n'y a pas (encore) de fan club Harry Potter. Le professeur de combat contre les forces du mal(e ?) est Gileroy Lockhart, parce que j'adore ce perso trop con, Hagrid est prof de soin aux créatures magiques (même si je ne pense pas m'en servir), Rogue est au meilleur de sa forme et est toujours potionnaire, et les élèves de Poudlard arrivés la même année que Harry ont 17 ans (Harry aussi) (donc, rien ne colle) etc, etc. Il se peut aussi que je fasse intervenir des persos morts sans m'en rendre compte, alors dites le moi si vous le remarquez… heu, ah oui, pour le reste, Voldydounet est sur Mars, allé, heu, rendre visite à sa chère tante Belladone, et donc, il sera dans l'incapacité de venir… Et, dernière petite chose : nous sommes dans les pensées de Harry…

Mais, trêve de blah-blah : place à l'histoire avec sa grande hache ! (héé, non, ce n'est pas un jeu de mot, c'est le vrai genre de la lettre H… (cf. prof de français)).

Ouh, j'ai mal à la tête ! j'ai trop du boire hier s… mais, j'ai fait quoi hier soir ? chui crevé moi…

-Harry ! debout ! on doit vite se préparer pour la compétition de Quiddich !

-Gn ? c'est qui ça , Harry ?et de quoi tu me parles toi ?? C'est quoi le Couiditche ? fait pas chier avec tes conneries ! laisse moi dormir !

Je me recouche, mais le rouquin ne semble pas comprendre le message.

-Harry ! T'as encore trop bu de Vodka verte au goût artificiel de cuisses de grenouilles confites®?! (NDA : spécialement créée pour une amie…) faut dire qu'hier soir tu t'es déchaîné contre Draco et…

-Maiiiiis de quoi tu me parleuh !je t'ai dit de me laisser dormir !

Décidément, il saisit pas… et puis pourquoi il me parle à moi, lui ? Il a pas d'amis ou quoi ? je le connais même pas… je m'en serais souvenu… un chieur pareil !

-Harry ? si c'est une blague, elle est très mauv…

-Méééééh ! Laisse moi pioncer bordel ! et arrête de m'appeler Harry ! c'est très moche comme nom !

-Mais Harry ? c'est ton nom, comment veux tu que je t'appelle d'autre ?

-Meuh nan ! j'm'appelle pas Harry ! j'm'appelle…heu j'm'appelle… merde, j'me souviens plus…

Là je sais pas, j'ai du faire une tête spéciale, mais ce chieur de rouquin se met à sourire puis carrément à se marrer tout seul … j'ai rien dit de drôle pourtant…

-Hahaha ! L'est très drôle ta blague Harry ! mais maintenant arrête ça devient saoulant et on va être en retard, McGo va gueuler !

Je lui jette un regard d'incompris et je luis dit que je ne blague pas, jamais avec les inconnus…

-Harry ? tu, tu te souviens pas de moi ? Vraiment ?

-Bah non, ça fait trois heures que je te le dis…

Tient, la porte s'ouvre… oh, 'l'est mignonne celle la, mais ses cheveux…faut qu'elle apprenne à se les peigner !

- Hermione ! je crois que Harry à trop bu hier… il se souviens plus de moi !

-Enchanté mademoiselle…

-Harry ! fait pas le con !

-Héééééhéééé

La brunette me secoue comme une bouteille d'Orangina un peu trop vieille et dont la pulpe serai collée au fond ! Waarrrf ! elle sort une … arme ? enfin, un bout de bois pas très droit, on dirait une brindille pour allumer le feu… huhu, elle la secoue stupidement et… mais qu'est ce qu'elle dit la ? Waaaaah ! C'était quoi ça ? y'a eu comme un éclair bleuté (c'est zouli ! ) hou, mal à la tê… Ah, bin non ! cool !

-Bon, là, c'est bon, monsieur Harry n'aura plus la gueule de bois… franchement ce que t'invente pas pour avoir ce sort…la prochaine fois je te laisse dans cet état…

-Méé, de quoi tu parles ? et c'était quoi ce truc que t'as fait avec ton bâton ?

Paf ! merde, elle ma giflé ! Elle a de la poigne !

-Aieuh ! non mais c'est pas possible ça ! je vous connais pas et vous me gueuler dessus et vous me frapper…

Le rouquin se penche vers moi, je recule, 'vont encore m'en coller une…

-Harry ? tu te rappelle vraiment pas ?

-Mééééééé NAAAAAN ! z'êtes bouchés ou quoi ?

-Tu sais pas comment on s'appelle ?

-Bha…toi je sais pas, mais la fille, tu l'as appelé Hermine, mais a part ça je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni ou je suis d'ailleurs ? c'est quoi ce manoir, au fait ?

-Mince alors !

Ouh ! ça a l'air plus grave que ça en a l'air…

-Ron, tu penses que ça peut être Draco, pour se venger d'hier ? Il est bien suffisamment méchant et sournois pour cela…

-C'est qui, Draco ?

-Toi, la ferme ! on réfléchis !

Rhhh, ils me réveillent, et ils me crient dessus… y'en a marre !

-On, mais s'il a vraiment tout oublié, on fait quoi ? demande le rouquin inquiet.

-Dumbledore, il doit bien savoir quoi faire…

-Ouaip !

Oulala, qu'est ce qu'ils mijotent ces deux là ? c'est qui ce Deubeuldort ? c'est pas intéressant s'il dort…

-Aller vient Harry, on va voir le professeur Dumbledore !

Hé va y que je te tire par la manche et que je te trimbale dans tout le …château ? Sympas le lieu ! mais on est chez qui ? ha, on est p't'etre chez ce type qui pionce, Deubeul. Et à gauche, et à droite et… oh , la grande salle… wah, y'a plein de monde qui mange !

-Hé ! stop ! j'ai faim ! on fait une pause ?

-Non, on va voir le professeur Dumbledore ! Harry ! reste là !

Ni une ni deux, je fonce vers la bouffe. C'est marrant chacune des tables géantes ont chacune un drapeau de couleur différente au dessus d'elles. Un rouge et jaune avec, à table, une tripotée de rouquins, un vert et argent, un jaune et un bleuté. C'est pas mal comme déco ! zou allez j'opte pour le verte serpent, et je m'installe à la plus proche place de moi, y'a une place libre a coté d'un gros assez moche avec un grand front.

-ouh ! manger (NDA : air à la Homer Simpson)

-Harry ! vient !

Ils me lâcheront jamais ! tiens, ils me regardent tous bizarre à cette table… j'ai fait quelque chose de ma ? ha… c'et suivant la couleur de cheveux ? mais, non, y'a des bruns partout !

Warp ! la brune, Hermoine m'attrape par le bras et m'extirpe de mon siège, un peu plus et elle m'arrachait un bras… mais, j'étais bien là moi…

-Tu vas arrêter tes conneries Harry ! y'en a marre maintenant ! m'hurle la fille, le roux ne fait qu'hocher la tête bêtement…

Ils font un beau couple de cons ces deux là.

On est reparti à la recherche du grand Deubeul qui dort !…c'est sympas ici…

-Hééé ! regardez ! le tableau, i bouge ! c'est flippant !

-Mais ouééé ! on sais Harry !

Pfff, y a rien qui les surprends . c'est hyper grand chez eux… y'a des couloirs partout, des escalier, des…

-Harry ! t'arrêtes de faire de l'œil à la dame du tableau Serpentard, ça va pas lui plaire à force !

-La sang de bourbe à raison, toi, Potter ! Hors de ma vue !

-Potter ?

-Franchement, moi je préférai le Harry d'avant ! Celui la découvre Poudlard, c'est d'un chiant !

-Roulare ? ké ?

-Pou-deuh-lard !

-Poux de lard ? Comment c'est possible ?

-Tu te rappelles de Poudlard ?

-C'est pas possible que le lard aille des poux… à moins que le cochon en ai eut avant et que le bouché n'ai pas nettoyé la viande, mais c'est beurk…

-Pffff…

-Tant pis…

Mais pourquoi ils ont l'air déçu ces deux la ? ma théorie ne colle pas ? dites le, si c'est con ce que je viens de dire !

-Poudlard, c'est le nom de cette école !

-Ecole ? c'est une école, ça, pas mal ! c'est dans le genre Oxford ou quoi ?

-Pfff.

-Mais, on est prof ou élèves ? toi Hermignone , tu dois être prof, tu as l'air intelligente…

Le rouquin me regarde comme si je venais de l'insulter, je comprends pas…

-hahahahaha ! (NDA : regard de Hermione qui fusille du regard Ron (mon expression est bancale), heurm, ha, Non, on est élèves en sixième année !

-ha, … c'est nul !

-Bon, on est arrivés.

C'est sympa, l'escalier qui commence à monter… pas pratique quand on est pas un géant, mais joli.

-Heu, on monte comment ?

-On saute, dit en ricanant le roux.

-Ho…

-Non, y'a un mot de passe qui fait monter l'escalier tout seul… Ron ?

-Harry le savait, pas moi…

-Rassurez vous ! je ne le sais plus !

-SU-PER !

(Chuchotages entre Ron et Hermione : (Auteur narrateur)

-Il est vraiment trop con, ce Harry…

-Tu penses que l'autre était pareil au fond de lui ?

-Moi, je pense que c'est Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qui lui a grillé le cerveau quand il était petit, et ça se dégrade chaque année… ou, c'est peut être une réaction normale du cerveau de Harry à un ras le bol de Tu-Sais-Qui…

-Où, c'est juste Draco… Au fait il n'était pas dans la salle commune ce matin, pour le petit déjeuné…

-Il doit préparer un truc pour Harry…

-Moi, je me demande si c'est pas Harry lui même qui se serait lancé un sort pour ne plus se souvenir de certaines choses…

-Ouais, mais, je ne pense pas qu'il se serai entièrement retiré la mémoire… et puis il est suffisamment doué pour ne pas se rater dans le sort…

-Sauf s'il a utilisé ta baguette, pouffa Hermione. POV Harry forever!

-Heuuuuu, Rhône? Hermignone ? vous attendez quoi là ? et puis vous dites quoi derrière mon dos ?

Ils m'énervent ces deux là…

-Heu, je crois que le mot de passe, c'était un truc crade… c'est ce que Harry m'avait dit, et je devait deviner…

-Moi ?

-Merde !

-Hein, j'ai peur que se soit plus crade que ça…

-Sodomie !

-Harry !

-Méééé, je ne suis pas une chose crade, moi ! … Hé, hé, l'escalier il monte !

-Ne me dites pas que c'était « Harry » ?

-Mais non, c'est juste moi qui ai trouvé !

Plus on monte, plus on entend la voix de deux hommes qui parlent.

-Très bien Draco. J'en prends note…

Pouf, l'ascenseur à marche nous colle nez à nez avec un vieux genre père noël, et un blondinet assez sexy, avec le même dessin de serpent que le drapeau de la table ou j'ai mangé.

-Alors, Potter, fait le blond d'un air dédaigneux, on a fait une bêtise avec son pote Weasley et sa copine sang de b…?

-Draco ! voyons ! -

-Meuh non, j'ai pas couché av…

-Chut ! Harry, laisse moi faire !

Le vieux père noël vient de faire une tape amicale sur l'épaule du bel apollon. 'Sont potes ? En tous cas, ils sont pas de la même famille ! Le blond est trop élégant et beau pour être le descendant du vieux.

Pendant que le Draco s'en va, nous rentrons dans le bureau du Père noël. Quand je pense à tous ces enfants qui en rêvent… hé bah c'est pas glorieux : c'est mal rangé, tout est en pagaille, tous les coins sont remplit de choses bizarres. Peut être des jouets tous nouveaux en test, l'an prochain, ils feront fureur !

-Bon, les enfants, que se passe-t-il ?

-Hé bien, c'est Harry…

-Qu'y à-t-il Harry ? des nouvelles de Vold…

À ces mots, Hermoine et Ronne se crispent… il a dit un truc spécial ?

-En faite, Harry ne se souvient plus de rien…

-…Du tout, j'ajoutais, victorieux de comprendre quelque chose…

-Ha…

Oh, il a l'air un peu con, ce type… il a pas de réaction… peut être que la fille devrait lui agiter son bâton… pour lancer la lumière bleue comme tout à l'heure…

-…Mais, vous en êtes surs ?

-Oh, oui, Harry s'est même assis à la table Serpentard pour petit déjeuner ce matin…

-Et je crois qu'il a bavé en voyant Draco…

-Hein ??? (je me réveille…) NON ! je n'ai pas…bavé ! j'ai juste reluqué… à peine

-Ha, oui, effectivement, nous avons un problème…

-Quoi ? c'est votre « ami » ? vous êtes jaloux ?

-Harry !

Ils ont quoi ses deux la ? je n'aime pas prêter mes choses… (NDA : oui, il parle de Draco…)

-Bon, comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Nous ne savons pas, c'est peut être Draco, pour se venger d'hier soir…

-Ou, Harry s'est volontairement ensor…

-Non ! … hein ? bah quoi, je suis (NDA : du verbe suivre ou être, au choix…) un peu moi…

Mais pourquoi ils me regardent tous ?

Tzadam !! ouf, fini le premier chapitre, enfin !

Allez, dites moi, il faut que je continue ou pas? (PS : ma béta l'etant un peu, elle tarde beaucoup à me renvoyer mon chapitre, donc, j'ai corrigé moi meme, mais il y a des risques pour qu'il reste des fautes...)


	2. beuh, ché pas, moi…

**Amnésie : Chapitre 2 : « beuh, ché pas, moi… »**

Sous les reviews d'impatienteurs impatients, je « m'oblige » à continuer cette fic (et l'autre aussi, rassurez-vous). Donc, danse et chant de la joie accomplis une centaine de fois autour de mon ordi (bah ouais, j'ai eu des lecteurs en même pas une semaine… « j'ai eu des reviews !!! kyahh » (voyez ce que ça donne…)) je me remets au boulot alors que ce pn de bac approche avec ses grands sabots comme un cheveu dans le plat de la soupe… Un coup de sabre dans le vin, moi je vous dis… (normalement, c'est de l'eau, mais avec mon état mental aussi délabré, faut bien quelque chose de plus fort pour supporter tout ça…) (j'aime la mixiture (ou le mixiturage (ou le mixurage), si vous préférez) des expressions…)

Donc, je me remets au boulot… faut s'en convaincre, mais comme c'est ça ou la SVT…

Harryry, tiens toi bien, me voilaaaa !

Le roi, ses bouffons et les détracteurs sont (hélas) toujours la propriété de Maseigneurita Rowling, JK de son prénom, et quel prénom… Les z'évènements sortent toujours de mon cerveau (s'il est toujours présent…) et j'en suis désolée…

Je m'inspire très librement et sans aucun sérieux de certaines scènes vécues par moi-même et mon entourage, donc ® '

Certaines scènes futures risqueront heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes (et des moins jeunes…) Drary oblige… chut ! mais c'est pas encore pour tout de suite… Ryry est trop con pour y arriver tout seul ! (NDHarry : OHHH mercii de m'aider comme cela !)

Mais pourquoi ils me regardent tous ?

-Heum, bon, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de solution au problème, je pense que ça reviendra avec le temps... enfin j'espère... Je vais mettre les professeurs au courant de ce petit...soucis. Mais je ne peux rien faire de plus pour l'instant... d'autant que je suis attendu à une conférence sur l'art sorcier du huitième siècle en Chine, et c'est très important...

Le Père Noël regarde une grande horloge en bronze avec une seule aiguille et l'air affolé nous dit qu'il est en retard, et pouf ! disparaît aussitôt...

-Bon, on fait quoi, maintenant? demande le rouquin, comme si on le savait... et puis moi, d'abord, je suis très bien comme ça !

Le vieux Deumbeul nous ayant laisser comme une paire de triplée pommés sans leur maman, mes sauveurs chouilla dépités redescendent en bas de l'escalier, me faisant sentir que je ne dois pas rester dans le bureau du père noël pour regarder… dommage, le truc, là-bas, qui tourne tout seul en sautillant et en couinant bizarrement me semblait assez marrant… et puis, ce coffre avec plein de pattes… pratique pour trimballer ses affaires en vacances… tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un… (NDA : cf. la huitième couleur, T. Pratchett)

-Ils nous a pas trop aidé sur ce coup là, Dumbledore…

-Il est vieux, c'est pour ça…

-Harry…

Faudrait qu'on m'explique se qu'ils ont contre moi ! à chaque fois que je dis quelque chose, ils critiquent… faich' !

-Harry ! Ron ! Que faites-vous ici ????

Hou, voix perçante et pressante, voire oppressante… moi je dis : rien de bon… 'rien qu'à voir Ronne, il regarde le sol comme s'il allait se barrer sans lui…

-P…Professeur McGonagall… heu, et bien, nous…

-Le match commence dans une heure ! Dépêchez vous de vous préparer !

Elle tourne l'étalon (NDA : non, les talons) et s'en va.

-Ron, on fait quoi pour Harry ? Parce que si l'attrapeur Gryffondor ne se rappelle même plus qu'il doit attraper le vif d'or, on ne pourra jamais gagner…

-Griffon d'or ? vif d'or ? je suis tombé dans un maison de bourges… hé, mais je suis p'tête Prince, ou un truc du genre… cool ! faut pas me cacher des choses comme ça vous deux !

-On pourrait essayer de faire comme si ne rien n'était…

Pff, en tous cas, quand je parle, ils font comme si ne rien n'était… Si ça continue, je vais aller demander au beau blond de me débarrasser de ces deux chieurs là ! quand même, j'ai une chance monstre… je tombe sur les deux seuls types chiants de c'te baraque ! nan mais c'est vrai, j'aurai bien préféré me retrouver dans la chambre du p'tit blond… il est à croquer c'ui la… (NDA : Harry se lèche les babines… oui oui, il re-bave… le tout suivit d'un silence Draco-nien… (dommage, draconique n'existe pas…(pardon, je devais le faire) c'est décidé, je pose un brevet pour ce mot…))Mais, heu, le, le type que j'étais et qui à oublié qui il était et que je suis maintenant et dont je ne me rappelle rien, il est hétéro ou gay ? et, plus important, le fils du Père Noël, est-il gay ? (ou bi, ça passe aussi)… rhaaa, quelle interrogation intrinsèquement questionneuse ! Le questionnement de toute mon existence ! mais, si ça se trouve, on est ensemble ! cette pensée d'espoir m'émeut. (me meuh ?)

-héé héé, Harryyy !

Mééé kouaaah ? je peux plus révassionner tranquille !

-Arrête de planer, allez, tu dois manger et te préparer pour le match contre Serpentard !

Serpent tard ? rholala, ou je suis tombé ???

On repart dans l'autre direction, et on atterri dans la grande salle à miam miam (enfin ! ). Bon, moi, je me redirige vers la même table que tout à l'heure, mais ma place est prise par…oh, coïncidence, par mon beau petit futur amour… (NDA : tiens, une lueur de réflexionnivité de la part de notre cher Harry… mais chuut). Il est encore plus beau en vrai que… que dans les pensées les plus sex…secrètes…

Tiens, c'est peut être pour ça qu'ils me regardaient bizarrement, c'est la place de leur chef (leur Dieu… il est divin…mmmh), oh, vraiment, il faut que je m'excuse de lui avoir emprunté son siège momentanément… et ça me fera une occas' pour lui parler un peu…

Les deux zoziox se callent à la table rouge et jaune, et je lis dans leurs regards que je n'ai pas le choix de faire autrement que comme eux… mais ça va, je suis en face de lui…

Ohhh, il boit une gorgée de café... il, tartine sa tartine de confiture rose pale avec des morceaux de je sais pas quoi… oh, il boit une deuxième gorgée de café… tiens, il mord dans sa tartine à la confiture de fraise, il mâche... ohhh, il boit une troisième gorgée de café... non, il la boit cul sec ! ohhh, il re-mord dans son bout de pain, owhh il parle la bouche pleine… mais, owwww, il relève la tête… ses yeux bleus fixent droit devant… Il est beau… mais, il me fixe, là… (silence de fixationnage total) OWWWWHHH, il, il, il me regarde ! je fais quoi ? je fais quoi? allez, je lui fais coucou ! (NDA : donc, voila, Harry secoue sa paluche en direction de Draco, lui, sans l'ombre d'un doute le remarque (il le fixai aussi '), mais le snob habilement...) [NDA anecdote : j'ai déjà fait ce genre de remarques en matant du mâle... chuut... mais j'ai des témoins : Kay avec Ren, mhhh, et Mumu, re-mmhhh (troop discrète…) mais sans le coucou, par contre je vous dis pas l'étonnement quand la personne que vous matez vous fixe comme s'il allait vous bouffer sur place… (note probable de Kay : « oh oui, bouffe moi ! » désolée Honey ! ) ô, désespoir, il ne fait pas attention à moi... peut être qu'il préfère que l'on observe pas notre amour effronté et libertin en publique... enfin je sais pas... il est peut être trop timide... ou il a honte de moi, mais ça, je préfère ne pas y penser.

En tout cas, ça fait du bien de bouffer ! quand même, cette table est vraiment grande… mais, ne serai t'y pas du beurre de cacahouètes que je viens de voir là, à coté des tartines de confiture qui se confiturisent toutes seules avec le couteau ? elles sont solidaires entre elles… la petite du quignon de pain se fait beurrer le dos par sa grande sœur… ooooh, c'est mignon…

-Harry ? tu arrêtes d'embarrasser les tartines en les regardant comme ça ? pff, tu pourrais te tenir un peu mieux ! regarde, tu as le coude sur de la marmelade !

-ha ?

Tiens, oui, ha, donc, c'est ça qui collait comme ça… chrumch ! c'était bien bon tout ça !

La demoiselle brune se la joue aristo en s'essuyant la bouche du bout de sa serviette… c'est bon, c'est pas du papier de verre… Le rouquin lui, y va pas de main morte avec le sirop d'érable… si la bouteille ne se re-remplissait pas automatiquement, il en aurait déjà vidé trois… c'est de la glace qu'on donne aux cochons ça ! (NDA : de la confiote normalement, mais, comme j'ai vu un couillon qui filait une glace digne d'un grand glacier à deux cochons, j'ai modifié cette expression…)

-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais moi, je dois aller faire mes plates excuses au p'tit cul qui mange là-bas, m'excusez ?

-Qu…QUOI ? (NDA : (long) silence due à de mûres(dures) réflexions de la part des deux Gryffondor, suivit d'un :) Héééééééééé ! HARRYYYY REVIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITEUHHH !

Rohhh, c'est bon, là, pas besoin de faire un plat parce que je vais parler à leur contraire vivant… bandes de jaloux !

Je traverse la salle, 'tin c'est géant ici… et je me campe tout près de Lui (NDA : la majuscule s'adresse à son « dieu » Draco…). Oh, il a un visage d'ange, il inspirerait les muses elles-mêmes…(NDA : poète le petit) Zut, je lui dis quoi ? je lui dis quoi ? purée de pois cassés pré-congelés, l'autre naze balafré qui était moi, il est pas très imaginatif…

-Heeuu… Salut…

-Potter ? c'est à moi que tu parles sur ce ton ? (ma ké ? quel ton ?)

-heu, oui, je… je voulais…

-Quoi, Potter ? arrête de bégayer, et crache le morceau ! ou p…peut e…être qu…que t…tu as…as tr…trop pp..peur ppou…pour ça… Hahahaha !

-mééééé ! non, je ne suis pas effrayé, je suis juste impressionné par ta beauté !

À ses mots, mon beau blond stop net. Il me fixe maintenant de façon assez bizarre la bouche ouverte… ohh, la dentition parfaite !

-Potter ? c'est une blague c'est ça ?

-m…

-Ou tu continues à me discréditer devant mes « amis » Serpentards comme tu as essayé de le faire hier soir ??

-J'ai fait quoi hier soir ?

-Draco, il n'a pas essayé, il a réussi !!!

Non ! c'est pas possible tout ça ! pourquoi ils me laissent jamais tranquille ses deux là !!!!

-La ferme Weasley ! je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler !

-hé toc ! vous voyez, il est d'accord avec moi ! vous êtes vraiment trop chiant et trop con !

J'en ai marre : je dis encore quelque chose de sensé, et tout ce que je récolte c'est des têtes de débiles près à se jeter sur moi !

-C'est, je l'avoue, la toute première fois que je suis d'accord avec Potter… (NDA : sentiment de satisfaction) c'est assez étrange et flippant…

Ohhh, il m'apprécie ! victoire !

-Bon, c'est fini les rigolades maintenant, Draco, En fait, Harry a…

-…Complètement changer sa façon de voir le monde, Dracow… maintenant c'est fini toutes ses conneries… et ces deux là me saoule ! je ne sais plus trop ce que je t'as fait hier, j'ai un peu trop bu, mais je m'en excuse et je te demande de me pardonner pour cette grossière erreur… je ferai tout pour que tu me pardonnes …

------

Et hop, chapitre 2 fini… pas bien long, mais c'est ça ou rien '

Poutouw à Kay qui a l'immense chance de lire mes chapitres à l'avance « y'a des chouchous… »

Note à Kay : Voilaaaa, la p'tite scène à la « j'matte et j'me fait prendre (non, pas dans ce sens là, Darling…), comme avec Mumu au self… et, on tue Mimi si elle nous donne pas l'adresse de Mumu ! -- Ti Hameau tagazok Miam miam My Daemon... niaque ! Aut' chose, ça te dit de co-écrire les scènes de Lemon-Yaoi ? ' un poutou et 50/50 pour les droits d'adaptation au cinéma dans le film « Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, le sexe avant tout ! » ( livre 8, c'est un scoop, je suis détentrice d'un secret de plus haute importance ! chut chut chut, c'est juste crade

Note aux lecteurs (je vous aime ! ) : hihi, suspense à la fin de ce chapitre ! que va il se passer entre Harry et Draco… ? halala, vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode ! oui, oui, bientôt, promis…

En attendant : une review ! ' pas cher, pas dur, pas long (quoi Kay ? pas intéressant si c'est pas dur ni long… ? rha…)

WE WAIT YOU : http://darkage666. (enlevez l'espace)


	3. Toujours pas

Hellow ! je vais vous mordre l'œil ! (hein, ha, heu non, pardon, c'est pas ça, je me trompe d'interlocuteur…) Me revoilou avec un troisième chapitre d'Amnésie… je mets mon temps, mais je continue, je n'oublie pas mes Harry-potter-resqueries ! (avec un chaton gris qui dort la tête contre l'ordi… sooo cute !)

Disclamationnage : JK Rowling Stone (Sour ?)s' Harry-potter…

Travestissement by Zazazel…

Inspirations : Me, Honey (hoo, eat me ! i miss you.), Gernouille (côa ? oui, oui, vive Caillou-boy…), (Et pi les autres aussi…), les 6666, les reflets d'acides… et Jean passe et repasse… son linge.

Amnésie, Chapitre 3, Titre complet : « y'a mon Teddy il fait bipbipbip –C'est pas le moment Kevin (…)» [Reflets d'acides épisode 12… vingt-cinquième minute…, Naon, Kay, je parle pas de Ren… Ohh comme j'aimerai que les cours d'allemand ne soient plus séparés par sections…

Qui a dit que les titres sont sensés refléter ce qu'il s'y passe ? hein ? parce que c'est trop con de dire tout ce qu'il va s'y passer avant !

Na !

----

Hébétés et la bouche ouverte, les deux amoureux me font des yeux de poissons rouges à qui on aurait dit que le monde s'étend au delà de leur bocal… 'Sont beaux comme ça, ça les changent, tient !

Et mon héros draconien me regarde drôlement… j'espère qu'il a compris que je me mettait à son entière disponibilité (sexuelle)… j'attends qu'il me demande d'assouvir tous ses désirs inassouvis !(et pervers)

Ohhh prends moi Dracoooooww…, et si je puis me permettre, c'est quoi ce nom de merde ?!

-Harry qu'est ce qui te prends ???

Je n'ai pas fait plaisir à la brunette apparemment…

-Bourbette, ton pote Harry a pour une fois parlé sagement, alors, la ferme !

J'aquiessionne en hochant de la tête aux belles paroles de mon beau…

(Coupure spatio-temporelle)

Hooooo, sa main est entrée en contact avec mon bras… mmmhhhaissss, il me tire… vers lui, ouhhhh

-Ramène toi Potter ! faut qu'on cause !

-Ohh, pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi…

Un chouilla expressément débilisés, le roux et la sauvageonne des cheveux m'observent près à… rien, mon amant me prend sauvagement… par le bras et m'emmène. C'est un bon début !

Je dois avouer espérer sans trop y croire que mon beau blond va m'emmener dans un coin sombre et me baiser là, sans me demander mon avis…

Tous les deux, nous traversons la grande salle à miam avant de se cacher du monde extérieur dans un couloir sombre et malfamé. Il me colle au mur victoire ! J'ai ce que je veux… ohhh prend moi sauvagement mon amou…

-Bon, Potter, à quoi tu joues là ? Tu nous fais le type qui rejette ses racines ? Tu te rebelles ? Ou tu fais juste le con ? Tu veux te suicider c'est ça ?

-Je ne joue à rien du tout ! les deux là, Ronne et Hermine, ils sont trop cons et trop chiant, j'ai fini par m'en rendre compte… et puis, j'ai remarqué ta beauté…

-Potter ! suffit ! (bha ? pourquoi il se fâche, je lui ai pas dis pour son nom…) Tu ne vas jamais arrêter avec tes conneries ?

-Mais… Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? Je suis pourtant sincère !

-Oui, je sais très bien que je suis irrésistible, mais venant de toi, ça me gène un peu…

-Mais pourquoi donc ?

Humf, lui et moi on ne devait pas être amis, finalement… zut, ce moi que je devais être avant, quel naze ! faudrait peut être que je lui dise que je ne me souviens plus de rien…

-Pourquoi ? Mais voyons Potter, parce que c'est toi ! Pour qui je vais passé si mon pire ennemi me drague ? hein ?

Pire ennemi ? moi ? Oh, merde ! et pourquoi il m'appelle Potteur ? c'est moche ! et les autres ont dit que j'étais Harry…

-Je, je ne te drague pas…vraiment. Je voudrais que nous sympathisions… si tu es d'accord. Je pense que nous n'avons jamais pris le temps de nous connaître et je pense que nous pourrions bien nous entendre… au lieu de nous faire la guerre…

-Tu en as de ces idées ! ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu disais hier… Tu sais que quoi que tu fasses, sauf si tu te fais renvoyer, je me vengerai…

-C'est vraiment idiot, je ne me souviens de rien…

-Tu veux que je te remémore la chose ? grrr, hier soir tu…

-Draco, je suis désolé, je voudrai que tu me pardonnes, vraiment, je te jure…

-Pourquoi veux tu que je te pardonne tant ?

-Heu, je, parce que, enfin, tu es siii… admirable que j'en suis troublé et… j'aimerai tant te connaître mieux. Et ce n'est pas possible si tu es fâché contre moi…

-Mouais. Franchement, des fois, tu m'intrigues avec tes idées…

-Allez, on reprend depuis le début. Je m'appelle Harry…

-Draco, enchanté… (NDDrac' : il me fait marrer Potter avec ses idées stupides d'amitié entre un Serpentard aussi renommé que moi, et un Gryffondor aussi… répugnant, vraiment, Voldy à trop du le secouer, son cerveau est parti…)

Ça y est, j'ai réussi ! et je touche sa main… mmmhh ! Il a la peau divinement douce et parfaite… ho, je succombe !

Et en plus il me fait un petit sourire assez sexy et totalement idiot pendant qu'il regarde deux gros tas moches affublé de la même étiquette verte sur la chemise. Bon, c'est pas un repère des beaux blonds, zut, je vais pas pouvoir les chercher comme ça.

-Goyle, Crabbe, vous matez quoi là ?

Humf ! pour qui y se prenne ses deux ! Non mais ho !

-Grrhn, rien, rien… font les deux moches en cœur.

Horreur, mon Amour les connaît… erk ! heureusement que je suis la pour rattraper le niveau… Draco, ne voudrais tu pas m'attraper sauvagement ? Je n'attends que cela !

-Vous deux, barrez vous ! Allez dépouiller des premières années Gryffondor ! Vous serez utile à quelque chose au moins !

-Grrh, ouais, ha ha!

Sur cette phrase hautement cultivé et captivante, les deux blair' se tirent direction "la ou je pionçais ce matin".

-Potter, tu ne… GNNMOUF

Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser, là, d'un coup, sans réfléchir et sans prévenir… Il m'en veut, je le vois… hé, encore, j'ai pas mis la langue !

-POTTER ! TU FOUS QUOI, LA ?

Ho, oui, je crois qu'il est légèrement énervé…

(POV DRAC : )

Merde, il fait quoi ce con ! faut que je réagisse violement ! faut que je réagisse violement ! faut pas qu'il croit que ça me plait ! un Serpentard comme moi ne peut pas s'affublé d'un tel morpion comme lui… pourquoi je le trouve attirant ? y'a un truc qui cloche chez moi !

(POV' HARRY)

-Heu, pardon, je ne voulais pas d'ennuyer… je suis désolé ! Mais on peut quand même être amis ? Même si, oui, je t'aime follement et tu me donnes des envies terribles quand je te v…

-Potter ! La ferme ! je ne t'aime pas! Je ne considérerai jamais comme autre chose qu'un moins que rien qui n'a jamais rien réussi et qui ne réussira jamais quoi que ce soit !

OWH… il est vraiment en colère la… mince, fichtre, zut, crotte, enfin, putain de merde quoi ! 'tin, il sort des mots compliqués super rapidement, c'est pas facile de tout comprendre avec lui…

(NDA : …moment silencieux ou Draco aimerai que Harry sorte quelque chose, mais le pauv', il est trop con… il pige rien)

OH. (ting ! le cerveau a compris)

Il ne me considère pas très bien, Draco… Ma pourquoi ? je ne lui ai rien fait… un p'tit bisou, c'est pas méchant… ou alors, c'est pas son truc les mecs, j'irai me rancarder au près de ses amis… faut que je comprenne…

-Je… je suis désolé Draco… j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? je peux faire quelque chose pour améliorer nos relations ?

-Oui !

-Ha, c'est vrai ! j'ai toujours su qu'on pourrai s'enten…

-Disparaît et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole !

-Glups…

Bah, pourquoi la vie est si cruelle ? Et pi bien sur, j'ai pas la possibilité de me racheter, mon amant se barre. Je crois que je vais être triste… Maintenant il me déteste… OUIN !

NDA : Vla que not' Ryry se ratatine par terre et se met à chouiner comme un enfant à qui on aurai refuser une glace… Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, le pauvre petit chou n'a plus de larmes, et les yeux rouges, regarde autour de lui… )

Oh, tiens un ami de Draco, il nous a regardé tout à l'heure…

-Heu, toi là, tu connais un peu Draco ?

-Gn ?

Ça doit être un oui.

-Il a un problème particulier avec moi, ou il aime que les filles ?

Je sais, ça le regarde pas, mais j'ai besoin de comprendre…

-Gn ?

Il se répète…

-Malfoy te déteste ! idiot !

Ha, il sait dire d'autres choses… (…) Hein ? il me déteste….

-Vraiment ? pourquoi ?

-tu es vraiment trop con, toi ! (NDHarry : Merci, on sait…) T'es le pire ennemi de Tu-sais-qui et tu es un bouseux qui traîne avec les bouseux comme toi, t'as rien a faire avec les gens civilisés comme nous !

Civilises ? wow !

-Heu, « tu sais qui » c'est qui ?

-Hum ! tu sais très bien de qui je parle, nigaud !

-Bah non…

Il s'approche de moi, va pas me faire de bisou, lui j'en veux pas…

-C'est Voldemort pauv' naze ! me chuchote t-il tout bas.

-Vold…

-On prononce pas son nom mollusque !

-Ha bah pourquoi ? bon, il a pas un nom très beau, mais c'est pas pire que d'autres… Il est à l'école ici aussi ? c'est le petit copain de Draco ?

-Gn ?

Ha bon… j'étais pas sur…

-T'as un souci dans le cerveau toi dis dont…

-Je comprends pas…

-Bon, fait pas chier, tire toi, t'es pas dans ton bousodrome là !

Sur ce, le moche number one se casse… je les fais fuir, sur ! quoi que celui la, ça me gêne pas trop…

La vie est cool ici, je me retrouve encore tout seul dans ce couloir sombre et puant. (c'est ça le bousodrome, moi je dis !) et j'ai encore envie de pleurer. Mais si j'ai bien compris, faut que je dise à mon aimé « je me suis trompé, j'aime bien Voldemort… tu veux être mon ami ? » Enfin, le moche m'a peut être menti pour me faire souffrir et moi je supporterai pas un autre râteau dans la tronche ! Bon je vais essayer de retrouver la salle ou je dormais tout à l'heure, j'ai besoin de repos… et je dois parler aux deux chiants pour en savoir plus sur l'autre mort…

C'est par ou ? hum, allez, vers la lumière !

Je marche, je marche, c'est grand ici… tiens une madame avec un chapeau pointu et un balais en paille…

-Harry ! Tout le monde t'attends ! le match va bientôt commencé ! Que fais tu là ? tu n'es même pas près ?!

-Gn ?

Tient, ça me prends aussi… c'est pas contagieux ?

-JE suis désolé madame, je ne comprends pas, qui êtes vous.

-Harry Potter ! arretez vos histoires, je veux vous voir sur le terrain de Quiddich dans 5 minutes !

-Ha bon… Mais c'est quoi le couidi… hééé mais partez pas !

Encore et toujours seul… Navrant ! Personne n'aime ancien-Harry ou quoi ? Faut que je change de nom, c'est moche !

En deux minutes, chai pas comment j'ai fait, je me suis retrouvé devant mon lit. 'Ai pas fait exprès en plus !

-Harry ! enfin te voilà ! Ron et moi nous inquiétions !

-Mmhh ? Tiens, Hermignone !

-Viens, Madame Bibine t'attends pour le match de Quiddich… iil faut lui expliquer que tu as perdu la mémoire !

-Bibine ? encore une qui a pas eu de bol avec son nom !

-Tiens, met ça !

La brune me tend une sorte de robe noire.

-c'est gentil, mais je ne porte pas de robes…

-Fait pas le con et enfile ca ou je te force ! Mais non ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? enlève pas tes fringues, ça se mets par dessus !

-C'est bizarre comme coutume…

-Viens !

Elle me traîne en me tirant par la main dans tout le batiment. Au bout de 10 minutes de marche rapide on atterri dans un stade bizarre.

-Waaaaa ! comment ils font ?

Ya des types, et des nanas, sur des balais qui volent ! Trop bien ! je veux faire ça aussi !

-Madame Bibine ?

-Oui ? Ah, Harry…

-Non, Madame, s'il vous plait, écoutez moi ! Harry à perdu la mémoire ce matin ! Nous en avons averti Dumbledore…

-Vraiment ? vous m'étonnez Granger… Harry ? es ce vrai ? tu ne sais plus rien ? tu ne te rappelle pas ce qu'est le Quiddich ?

-Bah non, mais si c'est faire comme eux la bas, je veux le faire !!!!!

La dame me colle un balais dans les mains et me dit, va y essaye… c'est le pied ! Bon je fais tout pareil que le gros type en vert à gauche de moi qui nous matait… mais c'est l'autre moche n° 1 ! et à ses cotés, mon Dragon ! Pourquoi ils sont ensemble ! RRRrrrrh ! On dirait que lui aussi joue du couiditche avec nous ! cool ! ha, mince, on est pas dans la même équipe apparemment, j'ai pas du vert sur ma robe… Bon, alors voler ? Chu assit, jusque la, c'est bon. Maintenant faut bien regarder les deux zozos. O mon Draco, tu es si élégant les cheveux au vent… c'est beau… Ayé il vole !! donc, on tape du pied ? … Waouh !!! c'est trop trop marrant ! je vole ! Tiens je vais aller dire à mon aimé ce que je pense de Voldmachin.

-Harry ! viens, tu n'es pas du bon coté !

C'est qui lui ? Capitaine de l'équipe Griffungdur ? Okay… j'irai causer à Drac' après…

-Heu, toi, là, oui, c'est quoi ce que je suis sensé faire ici en fait?

-Hein ?? ça va pas Harry ? tu es l'attrapeur, tu dois attraper le vif d'or, regarde Madame Bibine le lâche… je vais me positionner, ça va commencer ! … complètement frappé le Harry aujourd'hui…

C'est joli ce truc ! wow ça va 'achement vite !

-Et le souafle est lancé ! début de la rencontre annuelle de Gryffondor contre Serpentard ! nous gueule le type dans sa baguette !

-Bon, le truc d'or, ou qu'il est ? C'est ptète ce truc doré qui volette à coté de la tête de mon amour sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

WROUM ! Je vole vers lui, on sais jamais….

-Potter je veux pas te parler, dégage !

Le machin est toujours à un mètre de lui, il est miraud… Mais il à l'oeil triste… enfin je passe discret à coté de lui et chope tout simplement le truc volant.

-Heu, Draco…

-Barre toi !

-Oui, mais, on en fait quoi quand on l'a attrapé le machin d'or ?

-Quoi, tu l'as ?! Donne le moi tête à claques !

Mais, il se jette sur moi ?!

(commentateur : )-Un début de bagarre sur le terrain entre les deux attrapeurs, c'est une première !

-Tiens, si t'es si heureux que ça d'avoir attrapé le vif d'or, t'as qu'à le bouffer !!!!

-Aieuh !

NDA : scène horriblement choquante : Draco empoigne le vif et le fourre dans la bouche de Harry qui reste con et tousse. Draco commence alors à rouer de coups not' pauv' Ryry qui, par manque d'air et par surchauffe émotionnelle tombe dans un wooooooooooo digne d'un missile US ! et surtout, dans un BOUM-SCRATCH ! qui fait frissonner toutes les tribunes…

-Harry ! gueulent Herm' Ron et Hagrid.

En bas, dans les camps serpents, Goyle (Mr Moche n°1) parle avec Draco qui se fait emmené par Ma'Go qui hurle.

Mesdames Pomfresh et Bibine sont au chevet du Harry National en sale état.

Du haut des gradins verts, Crabbe hurle comme un crabe enragé « Achevez-le ! » Poète ce petit.

Voilà, j'ai mis plus que le temps, mais voilà quand même ! Je suis désolée, j'ai eu une baisse de production, je n'ai plus mon inspiration divine venue du lycée et des histoires folles et sexuellement crades des 6666 (et des autres). Et pi ma « muse » de cradossitées et super conne part loin à l'autre bout du mondeuhhhh... Et pi j'ai d'autres occupations… et pi en plus ma bêta elle me corrige paaaaaaas ! OUIN !

Envie de corriger et de commenter mes chapitres ? dites moi dans les reviews (laisser votre e-mail).

Et pi si vous avez la moindre p'tite chose à dire, dites le en reviews ! ('en veux tout plein moi !)

Notez que j'ai commencé ce chapitre au début du mois de juin (je pense, ou avant…)'' et j'avais prévu de posté un mini chap' qui se terminai au « ting » du cerveau de Ryry…


	4. Eat Me, Hit Me, Honey !

Amnésie chapitre 4 : « Eat me, hit me » (ça me rappelle d'autres choses, ça…)

Disclam' : JKRo.

Inspir' : les mêmes et on recommence…

Toujours dans ma petite lancée de folie d'ennuie de la fin du chapitre précédant…

Achtung ! Warning ! Attenzion ! scènes Yaoi HPDM en prévisions… bon, c'est pas encore la folie sexuelle, mais on y arrivera, z'inquiétez pas…

----

-Mmh ?! Bobo Tête !! encore dodo !  
-Harry ? tu es réveillé ?  
Oh, non, pas encore cette sale voix ! toujours les mêmes !  
Harry, c'est Ron, tu te sens comment ? Pomfresh à dit que tu avait encore eu de la chance ! Pomfresh, c'est l'infirmière. Grâce à toi, amnésique ou pas, on à encore gagné le match contre Serpentard, et je crois que cette fois, Draco va se faire renvoyé !  
-Gnnn !!  
-Bon, je te laisse te reposer.  
Ayé ? l'est sorti ? le langage Gn® marche bien ! je veux pas que mon Draco soit renvoyé, ni puni, je l'aime moi ! je lui pardonne d'avoir essayer de me tuer, il à du confondre le machin qui vole aevc une mirabelle ! Dès que je sens mes jambes je décolle d'ici !  
Allez, on se risque une demi ouverture des yeux… Gnnngumph !  
C'est moche icic ! Et y a plein de lumière qui fait bobo aux neuilles !  
Alors, voyons l'étendue des dégâts… je peux bouger… mes doigts et mes orteils, youpee ! ah et les yeux, ouvrir la bouche pour dire ai. Est-ce que je me risque un tournage de tête ? Humph ! j'y arrive ! 'tin c'est moche de ce coté là !  
Alors, bras droit ? … Gn ! levé ! Bras gauche ? yes ! pareil ! Pliage de genoux ? grnn ! le droit, okay ! le gauche suit… Bon, ça va… Bon, je tente les jambes en l'air… je vais être beau…  
C'est bon, ça fonctionne en fait.  
-Alors Monsieur Potter, comment vous sentez v… gn ?  
AH ! merde ! l'infirmière ! j'ai à peine l'air con couché dans le lit la couverture recouvrant plus ou moins mon corps…nu ?! Les quatre fers en l'air en train de remuer les orteils… Bon on redescend tout ! bip bip bip (NDA : bruit de camion qui recule, je précise !)  
-Bon, ça à l'air d'aller…  
-Hu, ouais, mais j'ai mal à la bouche…  
-C'est normal après ce que vous avez faillit avaler ! buvez ça, et arrêtez vos pitreries…  
-TOC TOC !  
Toc toc ? Ha, c'est la porte…qui s'ouvre et, oh, mon Apollon assassin !  
-Toi ! dehors ! Oh, professeur Dumbledore, pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu, entrez.  
-Draco est venu te faire des excuses. Je dois y aller, j'ai à faire, le dîner de Fumsec sur le feu…  
-Toi, fait gaffe ou je te…  
-C'est bon, j'ai compris ! vous pouvez nous laisser seuls, j'ai des choses à lui dire… vous inquiétez pas !  
Nous sommes seuls, les lumières du dehors ont baissé… fait un peu sombre là…  
-Potter, je sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais j'y suis contraint : excuse moi.  
-Tu es pardonné, mai explique moi pourquoi tu me détestes… si c'est à cause de Vold…  
-Non, je m'en fou de lui ! (NDVoldemort : tu oses dire cela ??) et je ne te déteste pas vraiment…  
-C'est vrai ?!  
-Va pas croire que je t'adore non plus…  
Merde !  
-Mais je suis surpris de ton changement, tu n'es peut être pas le naze que tu as l'air d'être !  
-Merci !  
-J'ai pas mal de problèmes en ce moment dans ma vie tu sais…en ce moment j'ai un peu du mal, je réagi mal sans le vouloir… tu as l'air différent d'avant… je suis désolé d'avoir été si violent avec toi, mais..  
-C'est pas grave, vraiment. Tu es peut être choqué par ce que je t'ai dit ?  
-Choqué par ce que tu as dit ? Ah, que tu m'aimes ? Non, étonné surtout, je savais pas que tu étais gay…  
-Je… Mais toi, ut es hétéro, c'est ça ?  
Sa main se pose contre mon torse… ça va devenir chaud là…  
-Je suis pas hétéro imbécile, tu le sais très bien !  
-HA bah Bon ?  
-Tu te rappelles pas, tu m'as surpris avec Goyle…  
Goyle ? qui que c'est ? … NAN ! c'est le moche n°1… Rhaaaaaaa il a des goûts de merde !  
-Avec ça ?  
-Héhé, ouais… mais je l'aime pas. Et je sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça …  
-Bha, j'en parlerai pas, tu peux me faire confiance…  
Sa main descend un peu le long de mon torse… fait chaud !!! (NDA, ça fait bizarre de parler au masculin, là… )  
-Quoi ?  
-Hein rien, je heu, tu fais quoi avec ta main sur mo ?  
Il baisse les yeux.  
-Je sais pas… je pensais que tu n'en serais pas gêné… mais… tu es nu ? Pompom t'as foutu à poil ? haha !  
-Bon ça va hein !  
-Je sais pas pourquoi, et ça me gène de l'avouer, mais je suis bien avec toi, là…  
-M…Moi aussi…  
Sa main continue doucement à descendre… il atteint le bas ventre et dès que ses doigts atteignent la peau d'en dessous mon nombril mon exitation ne fait qu'un tour (NDA : en fait, c'est pas vrai, ça tourne pas, ça se lève…) je suis tout gêné et je rougi.  
-Hé bé ! je te fais autant d'effet que ça ?  
Et il se marre tout seul devant mon érection… il peut pas plutôt me…satisfaire ?  
-désolé…  
Il descend sa main et la pose sur mon sexe. Glups !  
-Ne le soit pas… c'est dommage qu'on soit à l'infirmerie… Si Pompom se pointe…  
En même temps il commence à frotter sa main sur mon moi-proéminant.  
-Dr…Draco…arr…arrête…  
-Tu es sur ? j'ai envie de m'amuser, tu n'aura peut être plus jamais cette chance…  
Pas faux.  
-Ah…Ah bon…  
En me souriant il glisse sa main sous le drap et continu à la frotter contre moi, puis commence à faire des va et viens. Mon corps est comme électrisé sous ses doigts. En quelques petites minutes je sens la capitulation proche. (je précise : d'habitude je tiens plus longtemps ! )  
-Draco….Je…v…  
-Chuuut, laisse moi faire… me souffle en se couchant à mes cotés sans cesser ses caresses.  
Mes mains se glissent toutes seules vers son corps et surtout vers son entre jambe mais elles lâchent prisent au même instant ou ma bouche laisse échapper un gémissement de jouissance. La bouche ouverte et haletant, j'observe Draco qui me sourit bêtement.  
D'un coup il se retourne. Un bruit de pas !  
-Merde Pompom !  
-Mmh !  
M'en fou ! je veux rêver de cochonneries tranquille, lui il peut rester…  
BOUM !  
Réveil le lendemain : 11 heures !  
Oui, belle nuit. J'ai bien fantasmé !  
A midi, l'infirmière m'autorise à sortir. J'espère qu'elle lave les draps entre deux occupants… je dis ça, je m'en fou, mais c'est pour le prochain…  
Bon, je crois que je me suis encore pommé. Mon estomac me dit de marche vers la salle à miam mianm géante mais ma… mon cœur me somme de trouver Draco. Ce qui peut revenir au même d'ailleurs…  
Zut, chu même pas contradictoire…  
Finalement au bout dune errance d'environ huit minutes, je tombe nez à nez avec Lui (NDA : non, pas toi, l'autre)  
-Dra…  
-Qu'est ce que t'as Potter ? Tu veux ma photo [NDA hors propos : ceci me rappelle une fanfic sympas ou le pauvre niait d'Harry répond « oh oui » à cette question… (marlene, Pourquoi toujours moi ? si je me rappelle bien)  
-Gn ?  
Hum, pardon, les bras m'en tombent (figuré) et les mots aussi… j'pensais pas qu'il me sauterai dessus, nan, au cou, mais de la à ce qu'il me jette… il me jette, hein ?  
-Barre toi Potter ! tu pollues la bouche ouverte !  
-Ça va pas ?  
-Non, ça va pas ! ta présence m'est insoutenable ! Disparaît !

-----

Et hop, encore un de fini ! je sais pas combien de chapitre va y avoir, mais c'est bien parti…

(note à Kay, enfin, remarque : la scène d'avec Ren, c'est plutôt la scène d'avec Mumu… quand il s'est mi a me fixer d'un coup… vous étiez tous témoins…)

UAtre note : je sais pas pourquoi, je peux pas mettre l'adresse de mon forum en entier ici… donc, si vous voulez zieuter, aller sur mon profil ('fin cliquez sur mon nom…)

Nouvelle : j'ai l'adsl ! yipi ! et jai une semi béta qui ne l'est pas ! ho mi amor !


End file.
